Whoops'
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: Artemis has been working on a project to teleport a robot to a distant planet that he has picked up a signal from. This planet is the one we all know and love, Pandora. What happens when Artemis teleports himself, along with Butler and Holly, to Pandora? Death, madness, and hilarity ensue. Enjoy! (Only slightly romance) (Maxton) (Not on hiatus just trying to decide how to write it)


**Hey guys, I... really don't know what this is. (Characters may be a bit OOC)**

Whoops.

Chapter One

'Best Spot Ever'

A young Irish genius, too smart for his own good, a mountain of a man, and fairies. What could go wrong?

Artemis Fowl, now 19, was sitting in his study. He had just about figured out how to teleport an organism to a distant planet he had received a signal from. His raven black hair was tousled, his eyes had bags under them, and he hadn't slept in a day. But he was almost there. The prospect of being so close to something so interesting in its finality was alluring to him.

He was only a few equations away from completing his project, as his bodyguard Butler knocked on his door.

"Artemis, let me in. Even you have to eat sometime." Artemis heard from behind the door.

He wouldn't have unlocked the door, but his growling stomach said otherwise. He opened the door, and Butler walked in. He was a Eurasian man, a mountain, compared to pretty much everyone. Butler was carrying a tray with Sausages, Eggs, Fruit, Toast, and Orange Juice.

"Not as fancy as your normal breakfasts, but will give you a lot more energy if you want to finish your project, Artemis."

"Thank you." He responded to Butler, and started eating as Butler left.

Later, after Artemis had finish pinpointing the location of the signal, and building his robotic scout, he decided it was time to test his project. Artemis had built a frame, much like a doorway, as his teleportation device. He remotely placed the scout, a robot much like the ones used in organizations such as NASA, but with enhanced fairy technology capabilities. There was, of course, a bay to analyze materials from the planet, a 360 degree rotating camera, that actually covered a spherical line of vision, not just 360 degree rotating line of vision, and, instead of treads, had things that were more or less like insect legs. The entire robot was made out of reinforced titanium, with shatter-proof camera lenses, a radio transmitter that could reach across the cosmos due to an infinite loop wave Artemis had made, it was practically the size of large novel, and had complete resistance to the elements.

As the robot was put in place, Artemis ran the teleportation program through his computer and into the 'Arc'. A blinding purple-white light emerged from the Arc, and when Artemis looked again, the robot was gone. He checked the program that fed from the camera to his computer, and this is what he saw:

A ramshackle town, with multiple people milling about in what seemed to be the town's center, a news stand, and a sign that said: 'Dr. Zed'. As he explored with the robot, he wondered why people weren't suspicious. He soon found his answer as he found more robots around the town, zipping around on singular wheels. One introduced itself as 'Claptrap', even. (Gaige rebuilt his model's lineup.) He eventually rolled into a bar, and ended up listening to what the bartender was saying.

"Hello, sugar. What'll it be today?" She asked a military-looking man, with a rank imprinted on his head in metal.

"A shot of Rakk Ale, Moxxi." He responded to the bartender.

"Comin' right up, sugar." She responded, with a wink, and disappeared into the back of the bar.

The man then looked around for a moment, and then found who he was looking for. He slid into a booth with a blue-haired woman, a red-haired woman, and a lanky man with a black beard.

Artemis maneuvered the robot underneath a table next to the people.

He heard snipits of their conversation.

"Bat-shit-crazy Tannis said there was a WHAT that was more powerful than the warrior?" He heard, in which was obviously the military-man's voice.

"Yep, and I would appreciate if you didn't call her that, as I actually respect her intellect, even if she is a bit crazy." One of the women responded to him.

"Well, she IS crazy, but most of the people on this god-forsaken planet are crazy anyways." A Hispanic-sounding voice said. Artemis suspected it to be the other man.

"Isn't that the truth." The other woman said, with a chuckle.

"Remember that psycho in Thousand Cuts that asked us to shoot him in the head, and we got money for doing it?" The military-man said, with a laugh.

"Yeah." One of the women said, also with a laugh.

"Well, we don't because we were the ones keeping Sanctuary functioning." The other woman said.

"Well, whatever," the military-man said, as the mood grew a little less merry. "Gaige said she had some things she wanted to add on to my turret pod, see you guys at HQ." He said, and walked away.

Each person said their goodbyes.

"Bye."

"Adios."

"Bye, Axton."

Artemis decided to follow this 'Axton', and followed shortly after he left, the last thing he heard from the group was:

"Well, Maya, are you going to confess to him?" **(Maxton shipping, all the way!)**

As Artemis followed this 'Axton' man, he noticed a few other things. One, that the city was FLYING, and secondly, that apparently Axton was somewhat famous as a 'Vault Hunter'. As they arrived at the man's destination, the man turned around, and squatted, looking directly into the camera.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but if you keep stalking me and my friends, you are royally screwed." The man said, then stood up, opened the door in front of him, and closed it quickly behind him when he had entered. All Artemis had seen on the inside of the building was a mechanical arm, and and orange ponytail.

Artemis, not especially surprised at being found out, but extremely surprised that there were humans out in the cosmos, as this version of humans hadn't even developed spaceships to travel out of the solar system, and that those versions hadn't found earth earlier. The flying city didn't surprise him much, as that was reachable within the next few years, probably. At least it was by him. He had almost perfected an anti-gravity emitter, but that is beside the point. He looked at his clock. It was almost 8 PM, as he had spent most of the day making and testing his project. He was very tired, and left to his bedroom, of course after recalling his robot, and shutting off the program.

But before he could go to sleep, he got a 'call' on his communicator. It was Foaly, the centaur genius of the LEP, or Lower Elements Police.

"I have been monitoring you, mud-boy,"

"Mud-man." Artemis corrected.

"Whatever," The centaur huffed. "Tomorrow I have a bone to pick with you about your experiments on teleportation, and how much fairy equipment you have."

"Of course. What time?" Artemis asked, somewhat formally.

"When you wake up, mud-boy." He responded.

"Very well." Artemis responded, and turned off his communicator.

**I realised that doesn't have any Borderlands and Artemis Fowl crossovers. Here I am.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update That Mysterious Feeling and this story ASAP, but my French class is giving me hell in school, and I'm really struggling. Ciao!**


End file.
